Its Always Darkest Before The Dawn
by stereoheartsx
Summary: Caroline Forbes' guide to dying. A story about friendship, family and second chances.'We each have different expectations of what paradise will be like. But no one can really imagine.' CarolinexTyler
1. PrologueImagine

**Its Always Darkest Before The Dawn  
>~Caroline Forbes' Guide To Dying~<strong>

Can't be sure of how's it's going to be When we walk into the light across the bar But I'll know you and you'll know me Out there beyond the stars  
>Johnny Cash- will you meet me in heaven? <p>

**Prologue- Imagine.**

When we think of heaven, we imagine the most perfect place. Where suffering and sorrow are non-exsistent and where pain is a mere myth. We imagine the brightest light engulfing our soul. Sadness erased.

Its different for everyone, I think. We each have different expectations of what paradise will be like.

But no one can really imagine.

We comfort ourselves with different theories, so we aren't as scared when our time comes to be welcomed by the pearly white gates. We like to think that maybe we'll be reunited with loved ones we've lost. Wondering wether or not that last moment with them really was goodbye, or simply a farewell until the next time we saw them in the sky.

We fantasize leaving our fears behind, the tangible taste of adventure in our reach. We imagine being capable of anything and everything.

But we never imagine our final hours.

My name is Caroline Forbes. And this is the story of how I died.

**So guys, this is my first fanfiction on this account and I wanted to try something a little bit different. Different kind of plot, different use of characters.. that sort of thing. **

**Anyway, I know this prologue is pretty doom and gloomish and extremely morbid, but I felt as if it was neccassary to write for where Im going with this story. **

**I don't know wether you readers believe that there really is a heaven, or wether you think Im just writing crap, I hope you enjoyed it all the same and will take the time to review!**

**:)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2Morning Glory

**Its Always Darkest Before The Dawn  
>~Caroline Forbes' Guide To Dying~<strong>

Can't be sure of how's it's going to be When we walk into the light across the bar But I'll know you and you'll know me Out there beyond the stars  
>Johnny Cash- will you meet me in heaven?<p>

Chapter One-Morning Glory.

**21st February 2012  
>6.29am<strong>

The sound of running water woke me up.

It was light outside, and the sun was streaming in, illuminating the room and rescuing it from the clutches of the darkness. I stretched across the bed, wincing as body came into contact with the cold parts of the sheets and quickly pulled my legs imy nto my chest.

I lay like that until I heard the squeak of the taps being shut off, and I knew Stefan was finished. The clock on the opposite wall read 6.29am and on cue, my phone's alarm rang through the room, telling me it was 30 minutes past the hour and time to get up. Its buzzing lingered, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom swung open and, standing underneath its frame, Stefan appeared in a sole pair grey jogging bottoms, his torso bare, hair dripping beads of water down his neck.

Although he was my best friend and I didn't think of him in that way, I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. He flashed me a dazzling smile and walked inside, taking my phone off the nightstand and snoozing the alarm.

"Come on lazy bones. Time to get up." He sang.

I sighed and turned away from him, letting the pillow swallow my face. "Im tired!" I protested as he tried to pry it away from my hold. He managed to pull it far away enough from my face to shake his wet hair at me. Droplets flew everywhere and he climbed into the bed, letting his damp hair roll around the sheets, consequently soaking my pyjama's.

"Stefan!" I yelled, laughing despite myself. "Jesus. As if sharing everything else with you wasn't bad enough. Ew, its wet! Get out!"

He chuckled throatily and lay down beside me after I had given up struggling, his head resting atop his arms as they folded together behind his neck. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked after a few moments of quiet. His eyes never left the ceiling.

I played with a strand of my hair absentmindedly, thinking about the day ahead. I honestly had no idea. "Well," I began, hesitant. "Im meeting Vee at Harry's in around an hour before her shift starts. Then I was gonna rehearse at the dance studio for a couple of hours. Oh, but thats not even the best part," I added, sighing in frustration. "I have to go to work for four glorious hours at a job I completely detest." I finished off sarcastically, turning to the boy sharing my bed who smiled softly at my rambling. "How about you?"

I watched him shrug lightly, his eyebrows raising into a perfect arch. "Think Im just gonna kick back for the day until Klaire finishes her shift at the paper."

At the mention of Klaire, I swatted at his arm teasingly. "Yeah, Stef. How's it going with Pixie?"

Stefan laughed out loud. "Pixie?" He asked, incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Have you not seen her? She's so tiny and delicate. When she wears one of your shirts, it completely burys her. She's a cutie. Its a compliment." I shot back quickly as I pulled myself up and out of the bed. I was self conciously aware I was only wearing short boy shorts and a crop top, but I was comfortable enough to even walk round naked in his presence.

But he wasn't. I heard the sheets rustle and I turned to see him halfway towards the door. His cheeks were blazing red. I smiled. "I'll just let you... yeah." He mumbled. The door clicked shut behind him and I was finally alone. First on the agenda this morning, would be a nice long shower. I just hoped Stefan hadn't used all the hot water.

"Caroline?" I heard his voice float through the door as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Do you want pancakes? I was gonna order from Elmo's." Elmo's was our favourite take out. They did everything from breakfast to dinner to lunch and it was a rare treat for us to order first thing in the morning. I used my hand to wipe the steam away from the mirror and smiled at my reflection.

"Why not?" I called back, taking out my toiletries from the shared cupboard above the sink "Just make sure to order the one's with chocolate chips in them. They're the best kind."

"M'kay."

As usual, the taps squealed as I turned them, and the water spurted out the shower head . I experimentally outstretched my finger to check the teperature, then began to peel away my clothing. The warmth worked wonders as it ran down my head, past my shoulders, leaving a trail down my back. The muscles clenched together underneath my skin relaxed, and I closed my eyes, massaging my hair into a lather with the blob of shampoo I squirted into my hand.

After I finished, I slipped into a fresh pair of boy shorts and my hooch jumper. Upon exiting, the smell of pancakes wafter up my nose and I squealed in excitement. Stefan was dishing out our breakfast as I walked into the kitchen, two mugs resting in front of him ready for fresh coffee.

I smiled and took the coffee pot, pouring us each a cup. Stefan looked up momentarily to hand me my food and offer a faint smile before taking his and coming to join me at the table. I nipped at my coffee and took large bites from my pancakes. For me, chocolate chips were scattered all over, nestled into the base. For Stefan, it was excessive amounts of maple syrup.

"You know," I began. "If your stuck for something to do, you could drop me off at central park." It was a long shot for him to give me a ride, but he didn't object. He just swallowed his mouthful and nodded.

"When do you wanna head out?" He questioned.

I washed down the bite of pancake and cleared my throat in surprise. "Oh, um, about half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I could get stuff for dinner while Im out. It is okay that Klaire come's round right? I don't want to put you in an awkward posistion."

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? Vee is the only girl I socialise with and I live with a guy. Having another girl around to talk to outside of school other than Vee is great. Anyway. Klaire isn't like all those other bubbleheads you've dated. She has brains _and _beauty. I'd say she's a keeper so don't mess it up." I lectured. "I'd hate to see you waste yourself on yet _another_ dumb blonde."

Stefan chuckled and finsished off his third pancake. "You do know your blonde too right?"

I leant back in my seat, rubbing my stomach. "Ha ha." I smiled at his efforts as a joke to jab at my intelligence and crossed my arms. "Hey, Stef. Finish this off for me? Im getting full." I didn't even have time to offer my plate up. The remains of my breakfast were gone before I could blink. "Nice?" I joked, watching as he stuffed the last of it in his mouth.

Stefan craned his head to the side in a so so way. "S'good." He nodded, crumbs flying.

"And," I grinned, pushing away from the table. "It would be even better if it actually stayed in your mouth."

He covered his open orifice and scrunched his forhead together. "Sorry." He mumbled. But I was already down the hall, heading for the contents my wardrobe held.

* * *

><p>"I just wish you'd stop caring what other people think." I sighed, nipping at my latte. Vee sat opposite me, her head held in her hands as we sat in Harrys's coffee house.<p>

"I can't help it, Care. What other people think is important." She retorted. She looked extremely fed up and I couldn't blame her. Life wasn't exactly a piece of cake when you grew up. You had to work for it.

"Look," I started. "You want to do this right? Its your dream?"

Vee nodded meekly.

"Well then," I carried on, triumphant. "There's no reason to think about anyone else. This is you."

A smile broke through her features and she leant back in her seat. "How come you always know the right things to say?" She asked incredulous.

I shrugged softly in a 'what can you do?' way. "I guess Im just amazing." I grinned.

"Oh, because _your_ not conceited right?" she jabbed, playful, as she took a sip from her cup.

"Nope." I replied lazily, popping the 'p'. "Im just confident. Which you need to be!"

Vee's face broke out into a smile then, and she slapped the paper cup back onto the table. "Confident? Im already confident." she protested.

"Hardly." I snorted. "You were too shy to even go out with Matt. And he has worse people skills than you."

She sighed. "You're right..." Worry creased her forehead.

"No need to worry!" I assured. "Were going to Duke's party this weekend. The perfect time to get all dolled up, drink lots, and loose all inhibition. Whaddya say?" I wiggled my eyebrows for emphasis.

With a cheeky grin, Vee clicked her tongue. "Im in."

**To clear a few things up, Caroline doesn't know she's ill yet and Vee is her best friend from school.**

**Hope you enjoyed the friendship between her and Stefan. Just thought they were so cute in those episodes in season 2 that it needed to be expanded on.**

**Remember to review!**

**:)**

**x**


End file.
